


I Swear to God This Kid Will be the Death of Me

by ThatGirlEmma



Series: I Swear to God This Kid Will be the Death of Me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, mentions of Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlEmma/pseuds/ThatGirlEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Okay but imagine person A of your otp picking up sleepy person B and carrying them to bed and person B just snuggles their face into person A’s shoulder you know on second thought don’t imagine that</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear to God This Kid Will be the Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this one is so short this time and hey! A new fandom! This fic is actually reversible with Joelay (no surprise there) and can be found under the same name, or as the other fic in this series. The prompt I used can be found at  
> http://bi-bi-lil-ben-wyatt.tumblr.com/post/96019304132/okay-but-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-picking-up  
> Enjoy!

“Hey loser, you might wanna head to, I don’t know, maybe your actual bed so you’re not drooling all over me like an eight year old child.” Derek looked down at Stiles as he blearily rubbed his eyes and looked around. _‘He is actually eight years old, look at him. I swear to god this kid will be the death of me.’_

“Deeerrreekkkkk, Dereekkkkk, Derreeekkk-”

“What Stiles?”

“Derreekk carry meee.” Stiles made pathetic grabby hands up at him from where he was spread out across the couch, remote still laying haphazardly on his chest from where he had abandoned it. “You are a twenty five year old man, you have scruff and an apartment-” “But Derek it’s a shared apartment we share it! The responsibility is shared! Equally!” “How does that change anything?” Derek sighs and pivoted on the couch to look Stiles in the face only to be met with a pout and more grabby hands.

“If I only have half of the responsibility it means I’m only half adult! That makes me half kid!”

“Stiles, I don’t think thats how that works.” Derek, understanding when to pick his battles, got up from the couch and moved over to where he was strewn, but of course Stiles was still lamenting his youth to whom he assumed was an interested party. It was not.

“-and that means that since kids are carried to their rooms, I should be.” He finished with an accomplished smile. “Stiles, you’re already pretty much ten years younger than me,” Derek said as he lifted him off of the couch bridal style. “professing your youth is only gonna make things weirder.” But Stiles was already asleep. Again. And oh, great he was drooling. Again.

As Derek walked down the hall that led to their bedroom Stiles stirred, causing Derek to pause and look down at him. Stiles nuzzled his head into Derek’s henley and sighed softly. _‘The death of me, I just know it.’_

Stiles was laid gently down unto their mattress and a blanket was draped over him. “Goodnight, Stiles.” Derek said before heading back into the living room to finish off the episode of Star Trek they were watching before going to bed.


End file.
